TwoBitandSodapop49's Poems
by Two-BitandSodapop49
Summary: It all started at school, when we were starting Poetry. And now i share it with you. It'll be a mix of sad, happy, and humorous poems.
1. A Poem of Johnnycake

**This is just a poem on Johnny that I had to do for school… and I thought, 'Hey! What the heck. Why not put it on FanFiction?' So here you go! Enjoy!**

****

Narrative Poem – Johnny Cade

This person in the old jeans jacket

Is the quiet Johnny Cade

He kept his mouth shut good around cops

And the gang called him Johnnycake

He's been afraid and a nervous wreck

Ever since he got jumped by those socs

Afraid of everything, his own shadow

Even a little fox

The gang loved him very much

Thought of him as a brother

Dallas tried to keep him out of trouble

But why did he even bother?

Then one night he went for a walk

With Ponyboy by his side

They were going to get jumped in that park

And he thought they should run and hide

Then he did it, he knifed that soc

That night, he and Ponyboy fled

Running away, far away

So they wouldn't see Bob lying there dead

They went to a church in Windrixville

On top of the old Jay Mountain

Where they stayed for four or five days

But Ponyboy was lonely and frightened

Dallas Winston came to get them

From the church where they had to stay

But he didn't know about what was going to happen

To Johnny later on that day

They drove back past the church

Only to see a fire blazing

Ponyboy and Johnny jumped out of the car

And Dallas yelled, "Are you crazy!"

Johnny and Ponyboy ran into that church

With absolutely no thought at all

They managed to save all those little kids

But they didn't know the roof was about to fall

Ponyboy got out of the church safe and sound

But Johnny got hit and broke his back

Johnny screamed and Dallas went to save him

Then he clubbed Ponyboy and everything went black

Johnny was rushed to the hospital

For two days, and two days only

The second night he died and the Rumble was on

After, he got a visit from Dallas and Pony

People would write editorials about him in the paper

About how he had saved all those little kids

Dying gallantly, like the southern gentlemen

How the kids would have died if not for what he did

And even though he has passed away

His love for the gang will never die

He will watch over them from up above

Where his spirit will always fly…

**I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Anyway, review please. ( ) **


	2. I Love You Brother

**I Love You, Brother…**

**Hello! Two-BitandSodapop49 back with another poem! It's a poem about Sodapop, and how he was killed in the Vietnam War… sobs Poor Soda. It's from Pony's point of view. I actually came up with this one while I was eating breakfast. Enjoy!**

****

I love you Brother

You kept the tears from my eye

I love you Brother

You told me not to cry

That everything

Would soon be fine

I love you Brother

You tickled me awake

I love you Brother

You taught me how to bake

Before you left

Your favourite chocolate cake

I love you Brother

You said not to worry

I love you Brother

So I carried

Around the truth

You told

I love you Brother

I can't believe it happened

I love you Brother

Why did I let you go?

To let this happen

To my best friend

I love you Brother

Darry does too

I love you Brother

I can't make it through

This empty darkness

In which I'm encaged

I love you Brother

I'll miss you too

I love you Brother

Your light shines through

Through this darkness

And I know I can make it

I love you Brother

Your light shines through

I love you Brother

I know I can make it

'Cause whatever happens

I know I have you

I love you Brother

I'll miss you

I love you Brother

I know Darry will too

And whatever happens

I know… I'll always have you

**Yay! I like this poem… anyway… I hope you liked it! Please review. **


	3. Dally Gets A Dog

**Dally gets a dog**

**Totally random poem… about Dally… getting a dog… Enjoy!**

****

Dally got a dog

And his name was Frog

Except he wasn't green

He was brown and lean

So Dally decided to name him Smog

Instead of Frog

Except he wasn't smoky

He was actually quite dopey

So Dally decided to name him Bog

Instead of Smog

Except he wasn't at all like a swamp

He was more like a blamp

Now Dally didn't know what a blamp was

So he looked it up, but found no meaning

So Dally decided to name him Dog

Instead of Bog

Because Dally gave up

On the name making-up

So Dally walked around town

With his new dog named Dog

Getting looks and stares

But who the hell cares?

Not him, that's for sure

He just acted like everything was cool

As if he was playing Pool

And winning, of course

And the people kept giving him funny looks

So Dally gave up

And sold the mutt

And bought a horse instead

**Lol I don't even know how or why I came up with this. Oh well, humorous poems are always fun to write. Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	4. Knocking at Death's Door

**Knocking at Death's door…**

"Johnny…"

That name rang in my head

"Don't die on me now."

Was the last thing Dallas had said

"We beat the Socs."

Dallas had told him

"It's useless…"

"Fighting ain't no good…"

His voice was crisper

"Johnny… no…"

Dallas let out a whimper

"Don't die on me now."

I held the edge of the bed

Not knowing what to do

I knew Johnny was dying

And I knew Dallas did too

"Don't die on me now."

Dallas gave one last cry

Then he walked out of the room

And he didn't even say bye

Walking out of the room

And down the hall

I knew Johnny was dead

It was like a cliff fall

"Johnny's not dead."

I told myself

Over and over I told me this

I felt like I was in Hell

Bleeding from the head

I got home without getting hit

From a transport or a truck

But it sure felt like I was hit

Walking into the house

"Ponyboy… what's wrong?"

Darry's words finally hit me

Johnny… that's what's wrong

"Johnny's dead."

I told the rest of us that were there

"We told him about the Socs…"

They really did seem to care

"Dally's gone… he's gunna blow."

Were the next words to escape my mouth

Darry looked at me, and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, we'll be there."

"That was Dally."

He told us hanging it up with a clank

"He robbed a grocery store."

'Oh no,' my mind went blank

We ran to the park

Even Steve, with his broken rib

Dally was standing there

That's when I heard the guns spit

Dally spun around

And, unfortunately, he died

Before he even hit the ground

That very night

"No! He's just a kid!"

Was the last thing I heard

Before my head split

And I fell into darkness

I woke up three days later

"No, Johnny's alive."

I had told Randy

"No he isn't, he just died."

"You're wrong.

You'll always be.

No matter what happens.

Johnny lives in me…"

**Oh man! I can't believe I wrote that… but whatever happens, Johnny and Dally live forever! I hope you enjoyed that one. I like the ending… anyway, review please.**

**-Two-BitandSodapop49**


	5. Brotherly Love

**Brotherly love… ain't it great?**

I hate you Mace,

They always call you the Ace

But why'd you have to sell Negrito like that?

I'd rather you been hitting me with a bat…

I'm sorry Tex,

I had to sell them

I didn't want to stand around

And watch them starve to death

I hate you Mace,

How could you to it?

Pop wouldn't have let you

And if I was strong enough, neither would I

I'm sorry Tex,

I really had to

I didn't only sell Negrito

I sold my best friend too

I hate you Mace,

I always have

And never told you before

But I tell you now, at your face

I'm sorry Tex,

I really am…

I hated doing it…

But they have a good home now…

I hate you Mace,

They had a good home before

Why couldn't we keep them?

They would've lasted through winter

I'm sorry Tex,

The horses were great pals to have

I loved Red, almost as much

As you loved Negrito

I hate you Mace,

And I'm sorry I do

But I have no choice

I'm sorry too

I'm sorry Tex,

Listen up, and listen up good

I'll get those horses back for you

And I'll tell you now, I love you too…

**Okay, that was a poem I made from the back of my head in like… 2 seconds. Just kidding, but it didn't take long to think of and finish it. Well, that was a poem on the relationship between Mason and Tex McCormick from the book/movie Tex. Hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
